


Trapped

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli finally manages to make it back home only to be caught by Jasper and Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steven Universe fic, it took me forever to write but I finally finished it :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it

Never in her wildest dreams would Lapis Lazuli had thought her homeworld would be changed so much. How long had she even been imprisoned in that mirror? Too long that’s for sure. Homeworld was so different now, Lapis felt even more out of place than ever before.

As soon as she had returned she was immediately thrown into a cell, the homeworld gems curious as to how she escaped from Earth from her mirror prison. 

“I told you, I’m not going to say anything,” Lapis said, knees up to her chest, eyes glaring at the green gem in front of her. It was Peridot, a gem she had never met.

God, just how long had she been trapped in that mirror?

Peridot sighed, not really in the mood for this. "What is going on on Earth?" Such a strange place, she really needed to fix the homeworld warp so she could check herself.

"I see we're getting nowhere," Peridot said, giving Lapis one last glare before leaving. If Lapis wouldn't listen to her then she knew someone Lapis would listen to. It was time to get Jasper.

Lapis sat in her small cell, knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged them. She had finally escaped her prison and was now again in prison. She really couldn't catch a break. As she waited her mind wandered off to thoughts of Steven, the only person who had showed her compassion, who had cared for her in a long, long time.

Lapis wasn't sure how long she had waited, looking up as she heard someone enter, gasping at who she saw. It wasn't Peridot, but a larger gem, another that she had never met.

"So Peridot says you're being stubborn," the gem, Jasper, said, a wide grin on her face. It was too bad it wasn't Rose Quartz instead Jasper thought to herself, loving the idea of torturing Rose. Oh well, this small blue gem was good enough.

"The name's Jasper, now you gonna talk or do I need to force you to?" She walked up to Lapis, grabbing a wad of her hair and pulling the smaller gem into a standing position. It caused Lapis to flinch, standing up on shaky legs.

Lapis glared at the other, knowing that if she spoke Steven would be in danger. "No," she said through grit teeth, glaring right into Jasper's eyes. She would not rat out the one person to show her kindness.

Jasper simply let out a chuckle, balling her hand into a fist and punching Lapis right in the stomach, the smaller gem lurching forward in pain. Before she could gather her breath though she was punched again, harder this time, Lapis falling to the ground as Jasper let go of her, throwing up a bit of stomach acid. 

"Gonna keep quiet huh?" Jasper asked, a look of annoyment on her face. She towered over Lapis, the blue gem holding her stomach as she looked up at her, vomit staining her chin.

"Please, leave me alone," Lapis said, voice quiet. Tears were forming in her eyes, a few falling down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to warrant such treatment?

Rolling her eyes Jasper knelt down, taking Lapis's face in her hand, cradling her chin. "Heh, good thing you're cute, makes me not want to bash your face in," 

"It seems like pain won't persuade you, I'll have to try something else," Jasper sneered, her hand loosening up on Lapis's chin, fingers starting to gently caress the other. 

The gentle caress threw Lapis off guard, eyes closing as Jasper's fingers gently combed through her hair. "What do you mean?" She asked, scared to find out. 

Jasper just grinned, suddenly yanking Lapis up by her hair. "Oh, just some fun is all," she sneered, face close to the other's. With a sudden jerk Jasper grabbed the front of Lapis's dress and yanked, ripping off a good chunk.

Lapis blushed a deep blue, her breasts exposed to the cold air, dark blue nipples hardening. Instinctively she reached up, using her hands to cover herself. "S-stop.." she whimpered, a few tears in her eyes.

Jasper licked her lips, letting go of Lapis's hair and grabbing both of her wrists, pulling Lapis's arms down to her side. "Cute," she said in a low voice, letting go of one of Lapis's hands, her own hand reaching up to pinch a nipple.

A whimper escaped Lapis, Japser's fingers gently pinching and squeezing the pert blue nipple. "Feels good doesn't it?" Jasper asked, running her tongue along Lapis's cheek. "You're so cute I should keep you."

Lapis tried not to make any noise, squirming as Jasper's hand easily cupped one of her breasts, gently squeezing it. "P-Please..." Lapis whimpered, hating how her body was reacting, feeling a moistness between her legs. 

Getting bored of just teasing Lapis, Jasper let go, grabbing the rest of Lapis's dress and easily ripping it to shreds, leaving the smaller gem completely nude. How adorable she looked when helpless Japser thought to herself, eyes traveling down, a small patch of blue hair between Lapis's legs.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked, already knowing the answer. She felt so helpless and yet couldn't bring herself to talk. Even if it meant enduring this torture she would not tell them about Steven. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Jasper asked, pushing Lapis to the ground, the smaller gem landing on her ass. Jasper immediately knelt down, grabbing Lapis's knees and yanking her legs apart, exposing her cunt.   
"Wet already?" Jasper laughed, moving a hand closer, running a finger lightly across Lapis's cunt, eliciting a gasp and shiver from the other. "I didn't know you'd actually enjoy this."

Lapis bit her lower lip, trying to shut her legs. "I'm not," she muttered, turning her head to the side. She gasped as she felt another sensation between her legs, Jasper's fingers gently rubbing along the outside of her cunt.

Jasper laughed again, shoving a finger inside of the other. "Oh really? Down here says otherwise," she sneered, starting to thrust her finger, easily slicked with Lapis's juices.

Lapis practically screamed, her muscles tensing up as Jasper's large finger thrusted in and out of her. She kept telling herself she'd be fine, that she couldn't betray Steven.

"You're stubborn," Jasper said, frowning as she added another finger,scissoring them and stretching out Lapis. "How did you get back to the homeworld?"

Lapis kept quiet, teeth biting harshly into her lip, toes curling as an odd pleasure surged through her body. She could endure this torture, she had already endured years of torture being trapped in that mirror. She was fine, she could survive this.

"Fine, I can keep going," Japser said in an annoyed voice, thumb. Moving to rub at Lapis's clit, earning a moan from the other. As her fingers were busy Jasper leaned forward, lips wrapping around a blue nipple, teeth gently biting down.

"Ah," Lapis gasped, pleasure filling her as Jasper continued, the larger gem giving one last nip to Lapis's breast before pulling away and withdrawing her fingers. 

Standing up she began to remove her own clothes, revealing a muscular body, large breasts, and a tuft of white hair above her cunt. Oh this would be fun Jasper told herself, pushing Lapis so that the blue gem was lying on the floor. Before Lapis could try and get up Jasper had moved, crouching down to straddle Lapis's face.

"C'mon, do a good job," Jasper sneered, grinding her cunt against Lapis's mouth, the smaller gem hesitantly sticking her tongue out, cringing at the taste. 

It was disgusting, but Lapis knew she had no other choice. She couldn't betray Steven.

"You're not very good at this," Jasper scoffed, reaching up and pinching one of her own nipples. "Good enough I guess," she continued to grind down against Lapis's mouth, practically smothering the other.

It's a good thing gems don't need to breathe.

Lapis struggled to please the other, tongue running against Japser's cunt, pressing inside and causing Jasper to let out a loud moan. Her hands moved up to Jasper's thighs in a desperate attempt to push her off.

Jasper could only let out a laugh at that, squeezing her thighs around Lapis's head, wondering if she would be able to crush the other's skull between them. Then again forcing Lapis to go back into her gem would mean that the fun would be over.

Getting bored with Lapis's lackluster cunnilingus Jasper moved, scooting off of Lapis's face. "Still won't talk?" She asked, earning nothing but a glare from the smaller gem.

She could keep this torture up, grinning as she brought her hand down to her crotch, growing herself a rather sizable cock. "I wonder if you can even take this," she sneered, reaching down and giving her cock a few strokes, thumb circling the tip as precum dribbled out. She had studied a bit about humans beforehand, after all if she was going to earth she needed to be knowledgeable about it.

Lapis couldn't help but stare. Tears in her eyes as she watched Jasper stroke herself. She opened her mouth, about to say that it wouldn't fit, but stayed silent. She didn't need Jasper mocking her more.

"Now for the best part," Jasper grinned, kneeling down and harshly grabbing Lapis's legs, forcing them apart and eliciting a small squeal from the other. With a thrust of her hips she harshly forced herself inside of the other, not bothering to give Lapis any time to adjust before starting to thrust.

Pain tore through Lapis's body, tears falling down her cheeks. She bit her lip, not wanting to satisfy Jasper by screaming. She could deal with this she told herself, she just had to wait it out.

Jasper however was a bit irritated that Lapis was staying so quiet, her nails digging into Lapis's hips as she thrusted her hips. "Let me hear you moan bitch, I know you're enjoying it," and just to make sure Lapis would she moved a hand down to the other's clit, gently rubbing it with her thumb. She wanted Lapis to enjoy it, wanted Lapis to feel ashamed and humiliated.

Just as Jasper wanted Lapis couldn't help but let out a low moan, cheeks tinted a dark blue as her cunt was ravaged. Despite the pain of Jasper's too long cock she could feel pleasure building up in her body. "Mm, n-no," she whimpered, Jasper's thumb teasing her clit.

Finally hearing something from Lapis made Jasper grin again. Lapis was so confused, pain and pleasure filling her. She knew she wouldn't last too much longer, unable to hold back a loud moan as she came, body shaking in pleasure.

Jasper could feel Lapis tighten up around her cock, giving a low grunt as she slammed into the blue gem, knowing it was too much for Lapis's small frame. With a few more thrusts she came as well, spilling her warm cum inside of the other.

Slowly Jasper pulled out, chuckling as she eyed Lapis's destroyed cunt. Before she could taunt the other though Lapis disappeared in a puff of smoke, her tear shaped gem being all that was left.

"Hm, guess I was too hard on ya," Jasper said with a grin, picking up the blue gemstone and giving it a nice, long lick. "Peridot won't be happy about this," she shrugged, dropping the gem and leaving the jail cell.


End file.
